Pneumatic power tools are commonly employed in a variety of work places to accomplish a diverse assortment of tasks. Typical pneumatic power tools include pneumatic fasteners such as pneumatic nail guns and pneumatic staple guns. These pneumatic fasteners often employ piston assemblies coupled with valve assemblies to provide the force desired to drive a fastener into a surface. The flow of compressed air into and through these pneumatic tools may be controlled and directed. In a pneumatic fastener, an air inlet port is used to connect to an air supply hose to supply compressed air to the pneumatic fastener, and a separate exhaust port is used to let exhaust air of the pneumatic fastener exit to outside.